Can it be a dream?
by Aya-sama13
Summary: I boy is lost and his childhood friend tries to find him...what will happen?


A boy is lost and his childhood friend tries to find him...what will happen?

I do not own Full Metal or its characters.

Well enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dream:

"SPARE ME PLEASE!" Yelled the women as I held her by her porcelain colored neck. "Why? You'll die one day anyways." I smirk and slowly crush her lungs and enjoy the look of fear she lets out as she feels the pain coursing through her body. I drop her limp figure and lick the sweet metallic blood off my hand. "Half the world gone the rest to go." I run off and start to finish off the rest of those horrible humans that stand in my way of taking over this pitiful world. I wake up and look around. "Oh...it was just a-" 'Nightmare? Heh you got that right moron.' Nightmare says as I block him from my thoughts. "Shut up and go back to sleep." I dress into regular day clothes and walk out to find Set this, "Egypt" god, setting the table for breakfast. "Up already?" Set asks. I don't answer and sit down in my seat "You're going to have to talk to me one day Dream." I sip my orange juice and roll my eyes. "Whatever don't talk I don't care anymore." -If you don't care then why do try to make me talk- I think to myself. After breakfast I lock myself in my room for half of the day so I don't have to hear the annoying voice of this preppy little blonde...girl. Her names Samantha and I say she's the worst living creature on this planet! I hear a knock on the door and Set saying "Dream can you come out for a minute?" I walk out and look at him. "Sit down please." He says. I listen and sit in me seat then Set sits across from me. "Are…the voices getting worse?" Set asks. I nod and watch as he thinks. I try and look into his thoughts without him knowing but as a result the wall I built against my voices starts breaking from their imprisonment. "Kill him Dream…do it no one will snitch on you." 'Shut up.' I tell it before I put it back and build my wall back up. "Well…meds won't help since the pills just make them worse." He slams his fist into the table making me jump. Then walks off. "I'm going to go make lunch." He says before disappearing into the kitchen. I go back to my room and clean up not noticing I fell asleep after. "Heh look what we have here…the little runt who thinks he can destroy the world." I hear the soldier giving commands to the others then a loud explosion of tanks firing at me…but no bullets sinking into my body killing me. When I look up I see a man in white clothing holding his hands up and the bullets exploding in the air like fireworks on 4th of July. "Why'd….Why'd you save me?" I ask him. "What no thank you?" He asks. "Huh…thank you now why'd you save me?" I say to the white clothed man. "Because I want to use your powers later on in your life." He says freely. I nod and look at the army. "There making another plan." I tell him. "Yes I thought that would happen…by the way my names Kimblee and you are?" He asks. "My names Dream or….Nightmare." I tell him. He nods then grabs me and runs without the army noticing. "Anyways…go back to your home and wait for me kid." He explains to me. I look at him for a while then nod. "Okay." I run off to Set's home and I go to bed like nothing ever happen. Like Nightmare never took over mh body and killed more innocent people. "Heh…me being Dream yeah right." Nightmare then disappears giving me my body back. "Really Nightmare really? You just had to do that." 'Yup I did.' He says like the sarcastic person he is. "Ugh! Just leave me alone." I block him from my thoughts and lay down staring at my ceiling. "Dream….Dream wake up." I hear Set saying and of course I listen and open my eyes staring right at him. "Lunch is ready." I get up and walk over to the table seeing that for lunch is sandwiches, fruit, brownies, and to drink is water, orange juice, and milk….Max would never drank milk according to my memories. I guess Max is Ed's twin and Al's older brother. I miss him but not the much. I sit down and start eating lunch.

Max:

I look at the house standing in front of me. It's boring, plain, and just ugly. "Huh…Lady Mikayla just had to live in this disgusting piece of crap didn't she?" I knock on the door and wait until a girl…probably the same age as Lady Mikayla is. "May I help you?" She asks. "Yes I'm looking for Mikayla Mustang." I say to her. "Aya!" A girl walks up to the door and stares at me until a heart bursting beautiful smile rises to her face. "Max!" She hugs me, almost making me fall to the dirt and looks at me still smiling. "Lady Mikayla?" I ask. She nods and I to smile. "Been a while Max….have you visited your brothers lately?" She says. I shake my head and my expression turns grim. "No not since they burned the house down." I explain to her. "Oh…well dads here so at least you'll get to see a familiar face." She leads me into the house and I see so many people and…rooms. "This place is filled with so many people." I say to her in awe. She smiles and turns to me. "I know right?" She says sarcastically. "Haha very funny." I glare at her until I hear a familiar voice. "Well look who it is." A man with black hair and eyes walks up to us and shakes my hand. "Good to see you again Roy." I tell him. "Pleasures mine Max." Hes says to me. After an hour or so of talking to Roy an Lady Mikayla I go to my hotel room and call the family i'm staying with back at my village. "Yes...i know its dangerous. But I must find him...hes your child how could you say that?" She never really loved Dream. Last time I ever saw her give him any affection at all was when our grandparents were visiting. I hang up and take a shower. I hope hes still alive...i don't know what i'd do if he was dead. Probably kill myself just so I could see him again. I dry off and get dressed then go to bed so I could get up early and start my search for him again.

Dream:

I wake up and I notice that...i'm not in my bed under my blanket. I bolt right up and see that i'm in Set's room. "What the h-" I start to say but i notice Set walking in. "Oh...your awake." He says. I get out of his bed and look at him confused. "You passed out while walking to your room and since you always lock your door I had no choice but to take you to my room. 'I passed out?' I think to myself. But...how is that possible? I walk past him and go to my room. "This so confusing!" I throw one of my pillows then I relax and go back to sleep hoping its just...a dream. I wake up to the noise of screaming and I walk out seeing Set's girlfriend screaming and crying at him. "Why won't you tell me whats inside your locket?" She yells at him. But all Set does is stare at her like some dumb dog not understanding what his owners yelling at him. She screams and storms off. Finally...she was annoying me with her slutty form and annoying screechy voice of hers...I will never understand why he chose her I mean there's better girls out there...but he had to choose the stripper. I'm not lying shes literally a stripper. But to my fake self shes a pretty lady that I have a "crush" on. The only time Set ever gets to hear my voice is when we're visiting his slut and spending time with her. I prefer Aya. Shes nice, pretty, good with kids, doesn't have her own kid, and doesn't have a million boyfriends. Yep the slut has four boyfriends and a kid. Man I would hate trying to figure out which is my real dad. Anyways back to reality. I walk over to him and I climb onto his lap. He looks at me and smiles. "You hungry?" He asks. I nod and climb off his lap so he could fix brunch. He walks off to the kitchen and I sit in seat and I start hearing my voices. 'Kill him hes in the kitchen just grab a knife and kill him dream.' One of my voices say. I shake my head and close my eyes. I try to rebuild my wall each time they come out so other voices don't come out but it starts getting harder each time...I don't know why but its annoying. After a while my wall builds back up and I calm down after a while. "Foods down." Set says. I smell...tacos. He sets the food on the table and there's fruit to. Milk and water to drink and sundaes for after...cool.

Max:

I go into the city and go to a fast food place. I get a cheeseburger and a drink and sit down. "Well the only place left is the place people are rumoring about." I say. I leave after eating and follow the information I got from the villagers and I find a huge house. "He has to be here he just has to." I walk up to the door and I ring the doorbell.

Dream:

I hear the doorbell ring and watch as Set answers it. "Yes I do." I hear him say. Then a kid...probably two years older then me runs in. Oh..its Max. You must be confused since you don't know why I live with Set. Well I ran away from home four years ago because I was being abused and neglected by my mother. Max was my best friend and was living with us because his parents were murdered. Anyways...when Set found me I was dying in the forest because I was attacked by an animal. So that's how I got here. "Dream!" I hear Max say and then I get hugged. "Your...killing me Max." I say to him. "I don't care! I've been worrying about you Dream...I-I thought you died. I really did." I feel his tears fall onto my shirt and soak it. I hug him and smile. I have my friend again...I really do. "Now..let go home Dream." I tense up and push him away. "No! I'm not going back to her I never will!" I yell to him. "But...d-do you want me stay here?" He asks. I nod and hold back tears that are daring to fall any minute. "...ok i will." He walks off for some reason and I go back to eating. He stays in my room and...hes annoying but that's Max. My life is hard but...it got easier because i'm with people that care for me.

Well that's the end...I pray it didn't suck but...its my second story. Comment! :)


End file.
